


happily ever after

by shuutsukiyama (aizensosuke)



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [23]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/shuutsukiyama
Summary: hide reflects on married life with kaneki.





	happily ever after

Hide never quite gets tired of this, lingering in the doorway of his stepdaughter’s bedroom as he watches her sleep, the pillow soft beneath her cheek and her beautiful mismatched eyes closed for the time being. When she had first come to stay with them after he moved in with Kaneki, it was like everything was different and he finds himself moved by how domestic and settled everything feels now, how he might never have been able to see this future and yet here he is watching Ichika sleep while Kaneki locks the house up for the night.

A chin comes to rest on his shoulder and Hide doesn’t have to turn around to know Kaneki is right there. “She’s so cute, dude. You and Touka did a great job with her.”

“Thanks? It’s not like we intentionally tried, but still.” Kaneki laughs softly in his ear and wraps his arms around Hide’s shoulders from behind. “She’s a princess, though. Shuu raves about how beautiful she is every time he sees her, and from him? That’s high praise.”

“That’s true.” Hide’s hand comes to rest where Kaneki’s are linked together over his heart, taking a step back from the doorway. “Come on. Let’s go up to bed so we can rest.”

The house is a modest one, just enough room for the three of them, the little family they carved out after all of the tragedy, along with a guest bedroom for when Touka and Yoriko choose to come visit. Their bedroom is all soft soothing grays and blues, whatever Kaneki needs to settle down after everything he had gone through, all of the pain and suffering. Hide just likes being the person Kaneki comes back to at the end of every night, the one with open arms that he steps into and can fall into when he needs to without worrying about the reactions.

Tonight, though, Kaneki only reaches for the paper mask stretched across Hide’s mouth, unhooking it from behind his ears and leaning closer to him. Slowly, Hide presses his hands to Kaneki’s shoulders to stop him. “You sure? I don’t want you to do if it’ll upset you.”

“Shut up. I’m okay.” Kaneki smiles softly at him, fingers tracing the scar tissue on the side of Hide’s face. “I’m… Getting better. It’s okay. I just want to kiss my husband.”

Hide exhales slowly and nods, and Kaneki steps into his personal space, winding his arms around Hide’s neck as he brings their mouths together. It’s not quite a perfect fit anymore, not with what’s become of Hide’s mouth— But he doesn’t regret that and he doesn’t regret this either, hands settling against the arch of Kaneki’s spine, feeling the warmth of his skin through the t-shirt he wears. He can feel the tension melting out of Kaneki’s body with every movement of their lips together, pressing into Hide’s chest, pulling him in closer. It almost feels like they could cease being two people right now, the lines between them blurring.

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Hide kisses him once more to punctuate the words, delighted when Kaneki softens further in his arms. “It’s been a long day. We’ll have another one tomorrow.”

He’s glad, in the end, that he has this with Kaneki. Even if it’s so little. It’s everything to him.


End file.
